


Alison and her Friends meet Deadliest Cult Washingtonians

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Masters of Horror, Pretty Little Liars, Washingtonian
Genre: Cannibal (Humans eaten by Humans), Cannibalism, Cooked Alive, Gen, Human Pies, Human as Turkeys Baked Into Oven, Humans being Stuffed alike Turkey, I Smell Delicious, I Taste Delicious, Invited As Dinner, Stuffing, Turkey Stuffing, We Smell Delicious, We Taste Delicious, You Taste Delicious, You Won't Like How I Taste, You smell delicious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields/Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin/Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings/Aria Montgomery
Kudos: 3





	Alison and her Friends meet Deadliest Cult Washingtonians

The Liars pulled out their phones at the sound of beeping, dread seeping into their bones as the saw they had received a message from A.  
If you want my threats to end go to Fairfax Virginia  
The girls, who had been gathered together, looked up and at each other, wondering if they'd all gotten the same text.  
"Did you guys…" Aria Marie Montgomery spoke first, showing the message to her friends.  
"Yeah," Spencer Jill Hastings replied. "But what's in Fairfax that A would tell us to go there?" She brought a hand up over her chin, looking deep in thought.  
“Maybe A wants to kill us,” Hanna Olivia Marin whispered after a beat.  
All eyes turned to look at her.  
“Don’t be crazy Hanna!” Alison Lauren DiLaurentis shouted. “There’s no way it’s anything like that.” Though she said that, it was easy to see the fear in her eyes at the prospect.  
“Alison’s right Hanna, nothing’s gonna happen,”  
“You don’t know that! A’s obviously crazy!”  
The other girls started to take sides, Emily Catherine Fields agreeing with Hanna, and Spencer agreeing with Alison before Aria stopped the argument.  
“Guys! Stop it! We don’t know what A’s planning.” Her voice got quieter as her friends all stopped yelling. “We should just go there and figure out what A wants with us,”  
“I agree with Aria,” Spencer added. “That seems like the most sensible thing to do. We might even find out who A is if we go,”  
The other girls looked around at each other uneasily for a few seconds, thinking it over, before agreeing as well.  
The next week passed by in a blur. All of the Liars were busy packing things for their trip, somehow managing to convince their parents (Aria's Father Byron Montgomery and Mother Ella Jane Montgomery, Alison's Father Kenneth DiLaurentis and Alison's Mother Jessica DiLaurentis, Spencer's Father Peter Hastings and Spencer's Mother Veronica Hastings, Hanna's Father Thomas "Tom" Marin and Hanna's Mother Ashley Marin, Emily's Father Wayne Fields and Emily's Mother Pam Fields) to take them to Fairfax Town, some parents asking more questions than others.  
“Why do we have to go to Virginia on our summer break anyway?” Aria’s 9 year old brother, Mike, whined in the backseat.  
Aria sighed, this was the third time in the last hour that Mike had asked that question, and she could hear her mother doing the same from the driver’s seat.  
“Your sister really wanted to go, Micheal,” Ella tried to explain patiently for the fourth time.  
“And besides, you got to pick where we went last time, this time it’s your sister’s turn,” Byron added, looking at his daughter.  
Aria looked away, still upset with her father for cheating on her mother and she could hear him sigh, and shift in his seat to look back ahead.  
“I don’t want to go to some stupid town because of Aria,” Mike grumbled and sank lower in his seat, the movement looking awkward with the seatbelt redistricting his movements.

Aria just rolled her eyes at her brother, he could be such a brat sometimes and pulled her phone and earbuds out of her pocket. The ride wasn’t that long, only 7 hours, but with how annoying her younger brother was being, she would rather have the distraction. Plugging her earphones in, she turned on her favorite song and looked at the message sent by A yet again.  
Though she had told her friends that nothing too terrible would happen, Aria felt her heart sink to her stomach the longer her mother drove them to Fairfax. She didn’t know why she just knew something bad would happen. Aria half thought about telling her parents that she didn’t want to go anymore, to just turn around, but she couldn’t for multiple reasons.  
First off, no matter how chill her parents were, they would definitely get upset if she said she didn’t want to go now after bothering them for almost an entire week to take her to Fairfax, eventually blackmailing her father into convincing her mother to take them.  
Second off, her friends would get upset. They’d already all agreed to go, had promised one another, and she didn’t want to break that promise. She also didn’t want to leave her friends at A’s mercy, it would leave her feeling guilty for years to come.  
Speaking of A, that brought her to her final reason. What would A do if she didn’t do what he wanted? Would he reveal her secrets for the world to see? Would he do something worse? The need to go home, to not go to Fairfax, wasn’t so great that she’d risk whatever it was that A had planned for disobedience. It wasn’t worth it, not when he knew so much about her and her friends.  
She sighed and turned off her phone, not wanting to stare at A’s texts anymore. She closed her eyes, ignoring the way Mike was chattering in the background. He was probably going on about how he didn’t want to go to Fairfax, or the stupid town in the middle of nowhere, as he called it, and that he would rather be at home playing with his friends instead.

Almost 7 and a half hours later, they reached their destination, Fairfax, Virginia. Aria sent a quick text saying that she reached the town specified by A, and found that Alison and Spencer were already there though it would take Emily and Hanna another half an hour to 45 minutes to get there.  
Heading to the small inn in Fairfax, the only one in town it seemed, Aria found it strange the way that all of the people in town were staring at her and her brother. Did they not have children in this town or something?  
Feeling uncomfortable with the attention, Aria grabbed her brother and held him close to her despite his struggles to get away from her, and moved closer to their parents. If they noticed neither her mother nor father showed it, instead of greeting the locals who took the chance to peer at her and Micheal.  
“And who are these two cuties?” An elderly woman, around the age of Aria’s grandmother, asked.  
Ella looked behind her at her kids before smiling. “They’re our son and daughter, Micheal and Aria.” She spoke to the woman. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you two going to introduce yourselves?” Her mother asked them.  
Micheal used that as an excuse to get out of his sister’s grip, pushing away from her. “Hi, I’m Micheal!” He said to the woman who just wouldn’t stop staring.  
“Hello dearie, how old are you?” She asked as she rummaged through her purse.  
“I’m nine!” He responded just as the woman pulled out two pieces of hard candy from her purse.  
“Here you go, have some candy,” She held out the candy, one lemon flavored and the other peach.  
Micheal took the peach candy from the woman gratefully after taking a quick glance at their parents, making sure he was allowed to and receiving a nod in return.  
“And you are?” The woman then turned to look at Aria and she flinched back behind her mother a little more.  
“Oh my, she’s not normally like this,” Ella commented, putting a hand on Aria’s back and pulling her out from behind her slightly. “Go on, introduce yourself,”  
“I’m Aria,” She mumbled.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Aria,” The woman said in a grandmotherly tone, and though she was smiling, it just creeped Aria out more. She held out the candy to Aria, and Aria felt like she had to take it, she would feel like she was being rude if she didn’t.  
Aria wasn’t a very big fan of lemons or lemon candy, but Aria unwrapped the candy and popped it in her mouth, giving the old woman a reluctant and soft thank you.  
“And how old are you this year?” The woman asked.  
“Thirteen,” She replied, still sucking on the candy.

“Wow! Just turned a teenager this year! Enjoy your young days while they last dear, once you get to be my age you miss those days,” The woman and her parents laughed as if it was some very funny joke, which, it wasn’t.  
“Well then, we’ll be on our way then, Mrs. Mckinley,” Byron said after a moment and they went inside of the inn, leaving the old woman to smile creepily all by herself.  
Once they were comfortably unpacked in the inn room, they’d planned to stay for at least two weeks and sightsee as there was a waterfall and quite a few historical sites in and around the town, Aria texted Spencer and Alison to see if they thought the locals were as strange as Aria thought they were.  
 _Aria "Hey Spencer"_  
 _Spencer "Yeah"_  
 _Aria "Did you meet any of the locals yet?"_  
 _Spencer "Yeah, I did"_  
 _Aria "Didn't you think they're kinda weird?"_  
 _Aria "They kept staring at me and my brother"_  
 _Aria "It was creepy"_  
 _Spencer "Yeah they kept staring at me too"_  
 _Aria "Freaked me out a bit"_  
 _Spencer "I asked Ali and she said the same thing"_  
 _Aria "This town is kinda weird"_  
 _Spencer "I wonder why A wanted us to come here"_  
 _Aria "Me too"_  
Well, that hadn't been the most helpful though Aria had found out that the people here hadn't just been weird around her and Mike.  
Why did they keep staring at her though?  
Aria pulled back the curtains and looked out the window, hoping it would give her some kind of clue, when she saw Alison wandering around outside.  
She watched her for a few minutes, being stared at by the townsfolk when she saw Alison walking around. She watched her for a few minutes, just watching her interacting with the townsfolk, the way they would keep staring at her oddly, like none of them had ever seen a child and the way Alison didn’t seem to notice or care. It was odd, to say the least.  
  
Aria turned around, intent on asking if she could go out and meet up with Alison. Who knows, they might even go around looking for A. But when she turned around, she found that both of her parents were missing and that Micheal was watching some stupid cartoon on the small tv.  
“Micheal, where are Mom and Dad?” She asked once the commercial break started.  
“They went out. Said they wanted to check out the area a little and see where we could go to get food cause this place doesn’t serve food.” Micheal replied, boredom oozing from his voice. As the commercials kept playing, Micheal flopped down on the bed, bouncing twice before laying still, and kicked his legs around.  
Aria thought about it, leaving Micheal by himself while she went out to go meet up with Alison, but then decided she didn’t want to. Even though she’d left Micheal by himself a lot in Rosewood, the locals were weird. SHe couldn’t trust that nothing would happen to her younger brother in an odd town like this.  
She almost regretted it, bringing her family with her. She could have given her parents any number of excuses, that she just wanted to go on a trip with her friends, that she had something she wanted to go see in Fairfax and that a friend that also wanted to see something had offered to give her a ride, and her parents probably would have let her go.  
But, with this, she put herself and her family in danger, at A’s mercy. What if the townspeople’s behavior was something all planned out by A? What if A was just trying to freak them all out by blackmailing the locals of the area into being all creepy?  
There were too many what if’s and but’s though, there was no point in dwelling on things that had already happened.  
So, instead of focusing on things that she couldn’t change, Aria sat down next to her brother, as close as he would allow her, and started watching the cartoon with him, ignoring everything else for even just a little while.  
Aria could just ask her parents if she could go out once Emily and Hanna got to Fairfax and they were here to watch Mike anyways.  
At the sound and feel of something buzzing in her pocket, Alison pulled out her phone to see what she was getting so many notifications for.

_Emily "I just got to Fairfax"_   
_Emily "It’s kinda nice here"_   
_Spencer "Now we’re just waiting for Hanna right?"_   
_Hanna "Sorry it’s taking so long, got stuck in a traffic jam"_   
_Hanna "Might be there in another hour or two"_   
_Aria "I would rather be stuck in a traffic jam then stuck in an inn room watching Donald Duck with my little brother"_   
_Aria "In my opinion, you got the better end of this deal"_   
_Emily "Why don’t you just ditch him in the room"_   
_Alison "You’ve done that before"_   
_Aria "Yeah but the people here are too weird for me to leave him by himself"_   
_Aria "So until my parents come back and can watch him, I’ve got a date with Donald Duck"_   
_Hanna "What do you mean the locals are weird?"_   
_Spencer "They keep staring at us weirdly."_   
_Spencer "Like they’ve never seen teenagers before"_   
_Alison "I don’t think I’ve seen even one Teenager or child or Young Adult since I got here"_   
_Alison "It’s all Old People and Middle aged Men and Middle aged Women"_   
_Aria "It’s kinda weird, don’t you think"_   
_Emily "Sorry I was gone for a while"_   
_Emily "We went to find our room and got stopped by a creepy old lady who gave me cherry candy"_   
_Emily "But anyways"_   
_Emily "Maybe this is part of A’s plan?"_   
_Emily "Maybe he sent us here so A could freak us out?"_   
_Hanna "Just shut up about that already"_   
_Hanna "Nothings’s gonna happen here"_   
_Hanna "You’re just freaking out over nothing"_   
_Emily "Maybe I’m not"_   
_Emily "You just don’t want to see the truth"_   
_Spencer "Enough already you two"_   
_Spencer "A could do whatever he wants with us"_   
_Spencer "Freaking out about every little thing and wondering if A is behind it is just stupid"_   
_Hanna" Spencer is right"_   
_Hanna "Both of you need to stop worrying about the littlest of things"_   
_Hanna "That could be part of A’s plan"_   
_Aria "Tell me that when you get here and meet the locals"_   
_Aria "They’re way too weird"_

Alison turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket, irritated with her friends.  
Why couldn’t they see that freaking out about A, making everyone else freak out A, was stupid? All it would do is break their group apart.  
Alison sighed, ignoring the way her phone kept buzzing, probably blowing up with texts from her ‘friends’. Were they really even friends though? They were just the group that followed her around, the most popular group in their school.  
She walked to a small diner almost five minutes away from the inn that she, and apparently Aria, were staying at. Were all of them going to end up staying at the same inn? That would be kind of annoying.  
Opening the door, Alison saw as all eyes turned to her. Not an uncommon occurrence in Rosewood, but normally it was in school and places where kids her age liked to hang out that people behaved like that. To see people she’d never seen before, old people she’d never seen before, do so was slightly concerning but not to the point where it wasn’t ignorable.  
Walking in like she owned the place, Alison sat down on a stool by the bar table. The old man behind the table looked up from where he was wiping a glass and smiled once he saw her.  
“Why, hello there young lady,” He greeted. “What would you like to drink today? Chocolate milk? Juice?”  
It was annoying that the man seemed to think that she was a small child but, there was nothing she could really do about it. Not right now anyway.  
“I’ll have a coke please,” She replied. The man nodded as if he had expected as much and turned around to grab her a glass of coke.  
She took the extra time to observe the people of the town, wondering what she could find, why A sent them there.  
It seemed like they didn’t know the meaning of the word vegetarian. All of them seemed to be eating was meat, and lots of it too. They were ripping into the flesh, tearing it apart like animals, and, honestly, it was as disgusting to see as it was scary.  
Alison tore her eyes away from the sight in front of her, wondering if she should get something to eat, though, looking at the way everyone was eating, she didn’t think she’d find anything she would like.

Still, she picked up a menu just as the old man placed a glass of coke in front of her and leafed through it as she sipped her drink.  
“You should eat something healthy too, kids your age need to grow bigger with food,” Hillary Husband Bill said after a moment.  
Alison looked up at the man and gave him a half hearted smile before staring at the options she had to choose through again. Nothing she would eat, she could tell you that much. It was all very fatty and heavy and too much meat. Why didn’t they have even one vegetarian dish?  
“Is there anything without meat?” She asked.  
“Not much,” The man replied after thinking for a moment. “This is more of a carnivorous town as you can see,” He gestured around them to the townsfolk ripping through pieces of meat.  
Alison sighed and gave the menu one last glance. “I’m good then, thanks,” She drained the glass of its contents and paid for the drink before leaving without another word. The bell on top of the door jingled as she opened the door, only to be face to face with Aria’s parents.  
“Alison! Nice to see you here,” Ella said as she stepped out of the way to let her go through.  
“It’s nice to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery.” She replied politely before walking away. She didn’t really want to deal with Aria’s parents right now.  
She took a stroll around town, finding a little park, a few trees surrounding it for kids to climb, but she couldn’t find any kids playing there. It was odd, not normal, but Alison just sat on one of the swings and pulled out her phone instead, looking at the message sent by A.  
If you want my threats to end go to Fairfax Town Virginia  
The question was, why?


End file.
